


one last moonlight's dream

by LocketShoru



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketShoru/pseuds/LocketShoru
Summary: The thunderstorm fades, and snow begins to fall on a still-beating heart of roses.





	one last moonlight's dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](https://shimo.pixnet.net/blog/post/27390162) image, which I had on my harddrive. I should be studying for my two midterms in the next two days. Not gonna do that though.

He pressed a trembling kiss to the fading body of his lover, and could only feel the cold. Blood dripped from the corner of Minos’ mouth, seeming almost warm against the chill of his lips. It stained into the silky, moonlit hair, tangled fine around his hand. 

It could have ended differently. Would have ended differently. They swung easily again in tandem into their deadly dance, knowing only one could walk away this time. And Minos’ cosmos faded, leaving his body on the battlefield.

Albafica walked away alive, and left his heart there, with the Spectre that once was his.


End file.
